This invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to techniques for effective wireless communication in the presence of fading, co-channel interference, and other degradations.
Rapid growth in mobile computing and other wireless data services is inspiring many proposals for high speed data services in the range of 64-144 kbps for micro cellular wide area and high mobility applications and up to 2 Mbps for indoor applications. Research challenges include the development of efficient coding and modulation, and signal processing techniques to improve the quality and spectral efficiency of wireless communications and better techniques for sharing the limited spectrum among different high capacity users.
The physical limitation of the wireless channel presents a fundamental technical challenge for reliable communications. The channel is susceptible to time-varying noise, interference, and multipaths. Power and size limitations of the communications and computing device in a mobile handset constitute another major design consideration. Most personal communications and wireless services portables are meant to be carried in a briefcase and/or pocket and must, therefore, be small and lightweight. This translates to a low power requirement since small batteries must be used. However, many of the signal processing techniques which may be used for reliable communications and efficient spectral utilization demand significant processing power, precluding the use of low power devices. Continuing advances in VLSI and integrated circuit technology for low power applications will provide a partial solution to this problem. Still, placing most of the signal processing burden on fixed locations (base stations) with relatively larger power resources than the mobile units will, likely, continue to be the trend in wireless systems design.
Perhaps the single most important parameter in providing reliable communications over wireless channels is diversity. Diversity techniques which may be used include time, frequency, and space diversity
Time diversity: channel coding in combination with limited interleaving is used to provide time diversity. However, while channel coding is extremely effective in fast fading environments (high mobility), it offers very little protection under slow fading (low mobility) unless significant interleaving delays can be tolerated.
Frequency diversity: the fact that signals transmitted over different frequencies induce different multipath structures and independent fading is. However, when the multipath delay spread is small compared to the symbol period, frequency diversity is not helpful.
Space diversity: the receiver/transmitter uses multiple antennas that are separated for reception/transmission and/or differently polarized antennas to create independent fading channels. Currently, multiple antennas at base-stations are used for receive diversity at the base. However, it is difficult to have more than two antennas at the mobile unit due to the size and cost of multiple chains of RF conversion.
Previous work on transmit diversity can be classified into three broad categories: schemes using feedback, schemes with feedforward or training information but no feedback, and blind schemes. The third category (blind schemes) relies primarily on multiple transmit antennas combined with channel coding to provide diversity. An example of this approach is disclosed in the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 09/074224, 1998, titled "Transmitter Diversity Technique for Wireless Communications," filed May 7.